


The Spies that Connect Us

by Musical_Noel



Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, The Scars that Connect us, but they're spies, it's kind of expected, talk about murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 23:37:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musical_Noel/pseuds/Musical_Noel
Summary: When two Soulmates are both of age, they will share something. What's your is mine, and mine, yours.When you turn 18, You draw upon your skin, and it shows upon your soulmates skin also, however, you can't receive theirs until they are 18.Based on one of my other stories, but you don't have to read it to get the point.





	The Spies that Connect Us

**Author's Note:**

> I was trying to figure out more plots to write for Spies are forever and when trying to remember the title of the musical, I accidentally said the spies that connect us, because the scars that connect us is one of the other stories I've written. (Based on Phantom of the Opera) so obviously I couldn't not write it, so I did write it. It's not as good as I wanted it to be, but I think I have a problem with Soulmate AU's.

_I’ll distract them by killing all of them. Then you go through and collect the data._

_Curt, you and I both know that you have no capability of killing them all. I’m the better shot out of the two of us._

_Yes, but I’m the better spy._

_Yeah okay, the only way you could kill all of them is if you curved that bullet, and that would be a show._

_Fine, we’ll make a deal, the one with the least kills buys dinner._

_Deal,_ Owen agreed. I pulled two guns out and making a mental note of where the others on my body lie as well as the clips, and at Owen’s go, we opened fire on the guards, taking a death count in our head.

It was short lived for there weren’t many guards, so in under a minute, we were counting bodies and distinguishing who killed who.

“No, I’m certain I killed this one, love because he has a sparkly swastika. He was the first one I went for because of that. How could I not kill him?” Owen argued.

“No, I killed him because he’s on my side.”

“That’s a terrible defense.” Owen kissed me on the top of the head, the ruffled my hair, using his height to his advantage.

“Hey, don’t touch the hair, you know how long it takes.”

“Yes.” He looked around, taking a final count. “It looks like I got more.”

“I’m calling bullshit, I got twelve,”

“Thirteen,”

“Ugh, that’s not fair,”

“Life isn’t fair, love.” I sighed, but we still had a mission to finish. He went back over to the man with the sparkling message of hate and checked on him for important documents, papers, or keys, assuming that he was the leader, and I checked the others making sure they didn’t have anything of importance on them. “Oh, what the fuck” I heard Owen say.

When I turned my head, he sparkled, literally, not in the metaphorical way like ‘he is so beautiful he sparkled’, because he is and does, but he literally sparkled, with actual sparkles. I burst out laughing as he tried to wipe all of it off of him, but it was glitter, once it’s on you, it’s never coming off.

After seeing me laugh at him, he started after me. I ran away from him laughing because as much as I like to see him struggling with the glitter, I do not want it on me. Luckily, I’m a bad spy and get chased a lot, I know how to lose someone in a chase. I hid in the dark behind one of the large crates, peeking out to try and find him. When I didn’t see him, I looked behind me to make sure he wasn’t trying to sneak there, it would have been too obvious.

“Come out, come out where ever you are,” Owens' voice echoed off the walls of the large warehouse, making it hard for me to pinpoint exactly where his voice was coming from. Therefore, I did the next best thing. Closing my eyes, I tried to focus really hard on him.

Thanks to our strong bond, which we have because we are forced to be close to each other and trust each other thanks to our job, we not only share a mind, but that also means when we focus really hard on each other, we can break into the other’s mind and do things like see where the other is. However, I could only see black.

“Stop trying to see where I am, Owen,” I yelled out, opening my eyes.

“I could say the same to you, Curt Mega,” I heard from behind me. I turned back around to the edge of the crate only to be pinned against it with Owens whole body. “I can already feel the glitter spreading,” He shimmied a little against me and I groaned.

“Ew, I can too,” He tried to lean down and kiss me, but I turned my head in an unforgiving manner away from him. “No kisses. You got me all glittery,”

He shifted more pressing himself harder to keep me in place as he shifted both my hands into one of his and his other went to my jaw.  Said jaw was forced to look at him, though I use the word force loosely because really I turned my head. Owen leaned down and caught my lips in a kiss.

It’s times like these that I look back at my decisions and are proud of them. I never really took interest in who my soulmate was, by the time I was eighteen, I had already enlisted in the CIA and though it’s not against the rules to have a soulmate, most of the on-scene agents don’t. They’re an easy target, and no one had tried to contact me through it, so I never tried.

And so when Cynthia forced me to take the case where I would have a British partner, I was hesitant. I worked alone, dangerous, and on the edge. I didn’t have partners, I found them on the way, and sometimes they were expendable because I had no commitment to get them back, they’re spies, they should know how to get themselves out of dangerous situations on their own. But to have the word partner in my case file? Not my kind of thing, however, I didn’t really have a choice.

He was stuck up, pretending like he was the better spy, but we both knew the truth. Yet, the more we started to work together, the more we stayed awake at night trying to take the target down without getting caught, the closer we got to each other.

Then, on the final night of our mission, not that we knew it at the time, I thought something in my head about the case, and he answered out loud. It took some time to process what happened, and Owen was confused for the whole of it because I had no words. He thought I was having a stroke, I just sat there, staring at him, listening to the thoughts running through his head.

Safe to say, finishing that mission, and every mission after that, became very easy. Life is easy when your official partner from another agency is your soulmate and you can communicate without actually talking. We have a long distance talk too. It’s weak sure, but when he’s in England and I’m in America, I can still reach him if I’m feeling strong emotions, happiness, sadness, and emotion strong enough. Every time I feel it, it’s just so magical, plus it saves us on phone bills.

And, shockingly, I found that I like having a partner, someone to have my back and I had to have theirs. To get me out of trouble when I throw myself into danger because I’m really good at that. There’s barely a mission that we don’t work together, out agencies respect the fact that together, we haven’t failed a mission yet, and we work with such ease, completing case after case that it doesn’t even matter that we live in two different countries, we see each other all the time.

I was brought back to the present by Cynthia yelling at us.

“Mega! If you don’t finish this mission within the next five seconds, I will have your head as a decoration on my fucking desk, got it?” Owen let my arms fall and pulled away slightly so I could answer Cynthia.

“We’re on it Cynthia,” Owen said into my watch. I rolled my eyes at him but didn’t say anything, hoping that in hearing his voice, she would loosen up a bit.

“Don’t think for a flippidy fucking second that I won’t have your head too Owen. You two are supposed to be professionals, not animals in heat, so get the flying fuck off each other and bring the case file back to your respective agencies.”

“Yes, Cynthia.” We both said at the same time. I looked down at myself to see glitter littering the front of my shirt and top of my pants. I tried to wipe some of it off, but it wasn’t happening, so I just straightened my tie, jacket, and hair, and saw Owen doing the same.

“It looks like I jacked off a unicorn,” Owen snorted, “I mean, what fucking Nazi keeps glitter up his sleeve?”

“A gay one probably,” I retorted.

Already having the case file, we set a bomb in the middle of the room and set the timer for ten minutes, giving us enough time to get out before it destroyed the bodies and enough time to go back once we realize we forgot something because we always do.

And so in under five hours, we were standing in Cynthia’s office being watched by Susan, most of the glitter off of our clothes, but there were still traces of it.

_We might have to burn these, there’s no way the glitter is coming off by itself._

_Well, we gave them a good run for their money, maybe it’s time we got new clothes anyways, blend into the new style._

_Yeah, no thank you._ Cynthia walked into the room, breaking us out of our mental conversation.

“What the fuck happened to you two, I mean I knew you were gay but I didn’t know you were that gay,” A slight smile on her face told us she was joking, something that made me more anxious than knowing she was a homophobe.

 _Are we supposed to laugh, should we laugh_ , Owen asked nervously, but a smile on his face didn’t show it.

 _I have no fucking idea_ , I replied with the same tone, not sure if I was hiding it as well. She sat down, opening the folder with the documents and our paperwork.

“Well, you – sit you’re both tall and I don’t feel like looking up at you.” We sat down as she glared at us the whole time, before she started speaking again. “Well you finished the mission and got the document, doing what we said, though you didn’t have to blow the fucking place up Curt,”

“How did you know that was my idea?”

_You always blow things up, Love._

“Shut up,” I turned to see his smug face.

“Hey, if we’re speaking, we’re speaking out loud, unless it’s some lovey dovey shit, then you can just get out of my office.” Cynthia butted in. “And Curt, I knew it was you because it’s always your idea. Maybe once, just once, think about leaving the building you were at standing. You leave trails you know.”

“Yeah, sorry. Next mission I won’t blow anything up.”

 _Yeah right_ , I shot Owen a look but didn’t say anything.

“Okay, here’s your next mission. Owen this was given to me by your boss but since you’re here, I’m giving it to you, meaning that it’s Owens call Curt.”

“Whatever, what’s the mission,”

“To destroy the main hub for all of the Nazi’s,”

“Wait so we get to blow up the building.” Cynthia let it process before nodding slowly.

“Yes, you get to blow the building up.”

 _Great,_ Owen thought sarcastically.

 _Come on, you know you love me_.

_Not near bombs I don’t._


End file.
